Les Amis Half-Bloods
by Mythgirl411
Summary: The Amis are half-bloods. When Sophie, a full blood, comes down things get complicated. On top of that two new campers come. Let's see what happens now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi low everyone. So in this the Amis are Half-bloods. You know what that means. Craziness. What happens when they meet a girl who is unlike most. She is the daughter of two gods. The only one. She has been raised on Olympus most of her life and now is down at the camp. Let's see what happens now. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Sophia pov_  
I was getting ready to leave and go down to earth. My hair was down in a braid. I had jean shorts, a black tank top, and a black jacket on. I had sandals on. I had my two daggers on me as well as my fingerless gloves. I also had my bracelet that turns into a bow on.

My name is Sophia Alyssa. I am a full-blood. My parents are Athena and Apollo. I have dark brown hair with blond highlights and pale blue eyes with grey specks. I have lived in Olympus my whole life. I was going down to Camp Half-blood to aid the campers prepare.

While I was checking to make sure I had everything mom came in.  
"Ready my little owlet?" I nodded my head.  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
"I'll miss having you here." I hugged her.  
"Ill miss you too mom. But I know how to contact you or dad if I need to."  
"Be safe." I nodded my head.  
"I will be don't worry."  
"I know you will. If you need any help just ask my son Combeffere or dad's son Joly."  
"Deal. I'll see you soon."

 _Athena pov_  
I watched Sophia leave.  
"She'll be fine." Apollo said coming beside me.  
"I know. I just can't help but worry. She is a full-blood. And that makes her different."  
"Being different isn't horrible Athena."  
"I never said it was. Still..." Apollo chuckled.  
"Still this is the first time she won't be in our sights." I nodded my head. Please be safe my little owlet.

 _Sophie pov_  
I went down and met Valjean the camp director. I had met him before and he knew me somewhat. But seeing as I rarely went out of Olympus and never on my own I was rarely seen. While we were talking Valjean spoke to someone behind us.  
"Ah. Here you all are. I would like you to meet Sophia Alyssa. She will be joining the camp as a counselor." I turned and noticed the group looked shocked. This wasn't surprising at all.

 _Enjolras pov_  
We were on our way to the head cabin. Valjean had asked us to come as it was an emergency.

My name is Enjolras. I am the son of Zeus. I have blond hair and blue eyes. I have ten friends. First is Combeffere, the son of Athena. He has light brown hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. Then is Grantaire, the son of Dionysus. He has black hair and violet eyes. After him is Jehan, the daughter of Demeter. She has orange hair, that is normally in a braid, and light brownish red eyes. Then is Bahorel, the son of Ares. He has black hair and grey eyes. After him is Feuilly, the daughter of Hephaestus. She has dark brown hair and green eyes. Then is Joly, the son of Apollo. He has brown hair and brown eyes. After him is Muschietta, the daughter of Artemis. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Then is Bosseut, the son of Hestia. He is bald and has black eyes. After him is Courfeyrac, the daughter of Hermes. She has dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. Last is Cosette, the daughter of Aphrodite. She has blond hair and blue eyes.

Once we entered the main cabin we saw Valjean talking to a girl who had her back to us. She had dark brown hair that had blond highlights.  
"Ah. Here you all are. I would like you to meet Sophia Alyssa. She will be joining the camp as a counselor." We were all shocked. The girl turned around and we saw her pale blue eyes. They had grey specks.

 _Sophia pov_  
Valjean put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.  
"I have to go. I'll let you explain." I nodded my head. After he left I took the group to where my cabin was. I explained everything there.

"As Valjean said I am Sophia Alyssa but I typically go by Sophia. Before you ask I am not a half-blood. I am a full-blood. My father is Apollo and my mother is Athena. I have been raised on Olympus my whole life."  
"Wait. What?" I chuckled quietly and turned to face the group. I knew this would happen.  
"I am the daughter of a god and goddess meaning I myself am a goddess. I have been raised by the gods and goddesses of Olympus." I saw that they were shocked. I tilted my head with a smirk.  
"And to think you all are the very group that the gods wouldn't stop talking about." That immediately snapped them out of it. They noticed my smirk and looked away. I laughed.

After a bit most of them left. Minus two. Enjolras and Combeferre. I knew they wanted to say something.  
"May I help you?" Combeferre spoke up.  
"How is that this hasn't been mentioned before?" I smiled and turned around.  
"Mother and father didn't want it said to the half-bloods that there was a full-blood. Not until the time was right."  
"And that is now?" Enjolras asked. I sighed.  
"A little too much like your father. Yes it is now. For reasons I can not tell I was sent here."  
"Wait. I thought you were sent here to be a counselor."  
"You are smart. You didn't honestly think that they would send me here just for that. A full-blood sent to watch over a camp and a bunch of half-bloods?" They both looked away.  
"Don't worry. I wasn't sent here for anything bad. And I don't plan on hurting any of you." Enjolras nodded and left. Combeferre came up and leaned against the wall.  
"Why were you sent here?"  
"I can't say."  
"Can't or won't?"  
"Yes." I said with teasing smile. He noticed and blushed looking away. That was new.

That night I contacted mom.  
"Hey my little owlet."  
"Hey mom."  
"So how was your first day?"  
"It went well. I met the group of half-bloods you mentioned. They are interesting."  
"That they are. Are you going to be okay there?"  
"I'll be fine mom. Besides I need this. To be around others who are actually my age." Mom chuckled.  
"That you do. I just miss having you around."  
"I miss you and dad and the others. Hey mom. What do you know about Enjolras?"  
"Hmmm? Well he is a bright young man. He gets very passionate about things. I remember your brother mentioned something about how he is the unofficial leader of their little circle of friends. Why are you asking?"  
"No reason." Just then I hear dad's voice.  
"Does my little warrior have a crush already?" I blushed and spoke.  
"Shut up." Mom smiled and dad laughed.  
"Just like you Athena." Mom playfully glared at him.  
"Mom. Dad. What happens if you think you like more than one person?" They both looked at me. Mom smiled gently.  
"Sweetie. Do you like someone?" I blushed.  
"I don't know yet. I did just meet them."  
"Who?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Sophia."  
"I got to go to bed. Early day tomorrow. Night. Love you both."  
"Love you sweetie." Mom said.

The next morning I decided to jog around the camp. I put on jean shorts, a silver tank top, and brown sandals. I put my hair into its typical braid. I got my I-pod and attached it to my arm and put headphones in. As always I had my bracelet on.

I was taking a break by the river when someone spoke to me.  
"You're an early riser." I turned to see Combeferre standing there with some of the others I met yesterday.  
"Yeah. Habit." He nodded and then spoke.  
"Mind?" I shook my head. They sat down. There was Joly, Feuilly, and Jehan. Jehan spoke first.  
"What is it like? On Olympus?" I smiled.  
"Different. It's weird sometimes. They have tried to keep up with the modern world some. But they still keep the buildings the same."  
"They wear modern clothes?" Feuilly asked. I nodded my head.  
"Except during meetings they wear modern clothes. It's pretty funny to watch them sometimes." I smiled sadly.  
"You miss them don't you?"  
"Of course. They are my family. But I like being here. It's fun."  
"Well we're glad to have you." I smiled and then stretched and leaned back.  
"Well you all are having fun." I squeaked and glared at my mischievous uncle. Hermes was standing there with a smile.  
"Let me guess. Mom and dad sent you down here."  
"Now now Sophia we all worry about you." I smirked.  
"Oh? I'm not as bad as some of you."  
"You can be just as bad as your parents." I snickered and shrugged. Hermes sat down next to me. The others who were with me were shocked.  
"They were worried."  
"They shouldn't be. I'm fine."  
"So you have told them many times." Just the rest of the little group came up. Coufeyrac looked shocked.  
"Dad?!"  
"Hello Coufeyrac." I snorted and my uncle gave me a look. I shrugged my shoulders and he rolled his eyes.  
"Stubborn girl."  
"Like you are one to talk."  
"I'm not a girl."  
"You know exactly what I meant uncle."  
"Don't call me that. Makes me feel old." I gave him a look that said really.  
"Yet someone calling you dad doesn't make you feel old." Hermes gave me a look then pushed me into the lake. I growled and splashed him hard. I climbed out and made a towel appear and dried off.  
"Anyway looks like you are fine. I'll be going now." He took off.  
"He's too quick for his own good." I muttered under my breath. The others were looking at me shocked.  
"I told you all I grew up with them." I wrung my hair out.  
"I'm so going to tell mom about this later."  
"Is that common?" Bahorel asked me.  
"For some certain god to throw into a river? Yeah. He has the mischievous title for a reason." Enjolras sat down and smirked.  
"Sounds like something Fey would do."  
"Hey!" I laughed.  
"Well I wouldn't suggest it. Not unless you want to be wet also." I shook my head trying to get the last of the water. Then I gave up and used a bit of power to dry myself.

After breakfast I decided to actually check the camp out. While I was out I got a phone call.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey my little owlet."  
"Hey mom. What's up?"  
"Have you found anything yet?"  
"Not yet. Though you all were right. They are the perfect fit for the job."  
"Good. Wait a bit before bringing them into this."  
"Of course mom. By the way. You might want to have a little chat with the messenger. He pushed me into the lake again." I heard mom sigh on the other end.  
"Of course. I'll talk to him. Don't forget your mission."  
"I won't mom. Got to go. Love you."  
"Love you sweetie."  
"Tell dad hi for me."  
"Will do. Good luck."  
"Thanks. Bye."  
"Goodbye."

I sighed after hanging up. The gods had sent me here for a very specific purpose. It wouldn't be long before a war between the descendants of the Greek Gods and the descendants of Egyptian Gods occurred. My true goal was to make sure they were ready. This wasn't going to be easy. On top of this I had been told that Poseidon had a son and Hades a daughter that needed to be found. Sure find the remaining children of the big two. What could possibly go wrong? Notice the sarcasm. I picked up a stone and skipped it across the water. I was irritated.  
"You okay?" I turned to see Combeferre standing there.  
"Lovely." He came up next to me.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it."  
"Wanna spar?" I smirked.  
"Think you can handle me?"  
"I know I can." I laughed and then nodded.  
"Sure. Let's go."

The two of us went to the arena. Not surprising the others were there already.  
"You actually convinced her?" Coufeyrac asked running up.  
"Yes." I smiled wryly.  
"Okay. What is this about?"  
"We just want to get to know you." I smiled. I smiled and sat down in the stands.  
"What do you want to know?" We talked for a bit before I went off to train on my own.

While I was out I suddenly felt a familiar presence. I sighed and spoke.  
"Hello Aunt Artemis." My aunt chuckled and came out.  
"Just like your mother."  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Not quite. There has been an unexpected development."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hades." I froze.  
"What is it?"  
"Do you remember how we told you that we suspected a god was behind it?" I nodded.  
"We were right. It is Hades."  
"Great. Just great."  
"Protect them Sophia."  
"I will. Even if it costs me my life." Artemis smiled and put a hand on my head.  
"We don't want you dying on us."  
"I don't want to die but if it comes down to it I will protect them at all costs."  
"I understand. I'm gonna go. Good luck."  
"Thank you Aunt."  
"You're welcome."

After she disappeared I got some training in when I felt a surge of power. Damn it! I instantly teleported to where I felt the power coming from. I saw Akila standing there as I expected. Akila was a Egyptian demi-goddess that I did not get along with at all. The Amis were standing there with weapons drawn. I growled and let my body glow. Akila noticed and smirked.  
"Well. Well. They sent the little goddess to help." I smirked.  
"And they sent you of all people? Your no match for me. You never have been and you never will be Akila. So why don't you do us both a favor and scoot." She scowled.  
"Whatever. I was sent to give your little playthings a present." I growled.  
"Don't you dare." She smirked and tossed something. I quickly teleported in front. The box she tossed opened and snakes came out. I put up a shield.  
"Aw. Just when it was getting to be fun. See ya princess." I snarled at her and she disappeared. I began to wallk away when I spoke.  
"Come with me and I'll explain."

This was going to be a long day.

 **Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi low everyone. Second chapter to the half-blood story. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Amis only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.  
**  
 _Sophia pov_  
I took them to my cabin and had them all settle down. I knew they had many questions. This wasn't going to be easy. Enjolras crossed his arms.  
"Explain." I glared at him. I had gotten my temper from my mother and let's just say you didn't want to cross her.  
"First of all you do not order me around son of Zeus. Second of all I will explain as soon as all of you calm down." The two of us were glaring at each other. Combeferre came up.  
"We just want to know the truth." I sighed and went over to my chest. I opened it and pulled something out. I chanted and the item glowed. Once the glow had died down a wolf was standing there. He had black fur and blood red eyes. I smiled and petted his fur.  
"Good boy. Tell them it's time." He licked my hand and then left. I spoke without turning to the half-bloods.  
"A war is coming. The Egyptians are stiring up trouble. I was sent here to investigate and see just how prepared the campers here are. I was told to especially keep an eye on you eleven."  
"Us?" Coufeyrac asked. I turned with a smile.  
"I was told that you all would be the most well prepared. And they were right about everything involving you all."  
"So that girl earlier..." I sighed and looked out the window.  
"Yes. She is a demi-god. A Egyptian demi-god."  
"You're still hiding something." I glared and then sighed.  
"That is not information that needs to be shared at this moment."  
"Gods you are just like them." Grantaire muttered. I growled and my body began glowing.  
"Do not test my patience under any circumstances."  
"Oh?" Before I could speak my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Sophia. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine mom. Other than getting ready to handle a few nosy half-bloods I'm fine."  
"Good. Because there has been activity. They've started." I cursed in greek.  
"This soon?!"  
"Unfortunately. We need you to bring them here." I smirked.  
"With pleasure. See you soon."  
"Be careful my little owlet."  
"Always mother."

After I hung up I smirked. Time to teach these demi-gods a lesson in humility. I drew on my full power and teleported with these eleven to Mount Olympus.

This caused them to freeze. It disorientated them for a bit. I smirked and sat on a rock. Some of the gods were there waiting. Dad chuckled.  
"Really?" I shrugged.  
"They're lucky it wasn't anything worse. You weren't kidding about their qualities."  
"Speaking of..."  
"I didn't tell them. Don't worry." Uncle Hermes smirked and sat down next to me.  
"Seriously kid you need to cool it."  
"Says the one who taught me half of the pranks I know." By this time they had gotten out of it.  
"A little warning next time."  
"Hmmm. No." The gods were all smirking or laughing. Mom chuckled.  
"Sophia. You might want to change." I shrugged and changed into my true clothes. My hair was braided back and I was wearing a knee-length silver dress. Dad smiled.  
"Better?"  
"Much."  
"I swear you are way too similar to your mother." I smirked.  
"I think I'm more like you than you realize dad." Aunt Artemis smirked.  
"She has a point Apollo."  
"Excuse me. What exactly are we doing here?" I snorted.  
"Low level patience check." I said. Mom chuckled.  
"We warned you about that."  
"Yeah. But I wasn't expecting it to be this bad. I thought you all were exaggerating."  
"If anything we were understating kid." Uncle Ares said.  
"I know that now." I turned my attention to the demi-gods. I hoped down.  
"Come on. You all need to settle in before anything is explained."

I took them to my temple. When we got close my wolf, Okami came running up. He rubbed against me affectionately than noticed the half-bloods with me. He snarled and bristled.  
"Okami enough!" He backed off but stayed alert. Then he seemed to sense something. He looked at Combeferre and went over. He nudged against his hand and wagged his tail. I was shocked as was everyone else. Okami was skittish even around mom and dad. I went over and petted my wolf's head then went inside motioning for them to come also.

While they were settling in I read through some books. Okami stayed by me just curled up. After a bit I sighed and looked at Okami.  
"What do you think boy? Can they do it?" He lifted his head and put his tail up.  
"Yeah. Maybe. I believe in them boy. They can do it." Just then a voice a spoke.  
"So you do believe in us." I looked up to see Combeferre standing there.  
"Of course I do. You all are quite unique." I said with a teasing smile. He chuckled and came over.  
"What are you reading?" I smiled and showed him. It was Pride and Prejudice one of my favorite novels.  
"That is a good book." I smiled.  
"I know. It is one of my favorite books." He smiled and then looked serious.  
"What did you mean by can we do it?" I flinched and looked away.  
"It's complicated." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. I chuckled.  
"You are more like mother then you realize." He chuckled and smiled. Combeferre sat down next to me.  
"You really haven't been around others your own age have you?" I smiled sadly.  
"Not really. It's fine though. I mean I don't mind being around them."  
"Still you haven't really had a chance to just relax and be yourself. Isn't there something you want to do?" I smiled.  
"No one has really ever asked me that before. And I wouldn't know where to start."  
"Well we have time. Think of one thing that you would love to do." I thought for a minute then smiled.  
"I'd love to spend the day at the beach just once with friends." He smiled and chuckled.  
"Maybe we can make that happen."  
"Maybe." I knew this wasn't going to be easy to have these demi's around but it sure wouldn't be boring.

 **Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long. Adios amigos. See you soon.**


End file.
